


Halloween Prompt 25: “Why the hell did you bring a ouija board? You know how I feel about that shit.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 25: “Why the hell did you bring a ouija board? You know how I feel about that shit.”

“Why the hell did you bring a ouija board? You know how I feel about that shit.”

You can tell by the almost monotonous tone of his voice that he really is disappointed at the 'game' you have just brought for your overnight.

You remember your conversation before about trying to communicate with the spirits of the dead, and that he is against it. You agree with him that it is better to respect and let them rest. "I just want to say 'hi' to the spirit of my dead love for you." You tell him with a mocking smile.

He just blankly stares at you.

"This is just a fake cover." You open the board and reveal a limited edition Monopoly game. "It seems my family doesn't mind me playing with ouija board, but with this unused collector's item? They go nuts."

You cannot tell for sure if he takes interest at the loot you are spreading on his bedroom floor.

"Where's Emil? I can't wait to hear his comments on this." You sit down comfortably on the soft carpet, and let Lukas to first choose his player.

You notice he is not moving. You look at him and see that he is still staring at you. You wave your hand in front of his face, but he does not react. "Hey, stop that! You're creeping me out." You almost shout as he still does not give any response. "Lukas?" Horror movie scenes flash in your mind. You hesitantly bend over to reach him and tap his shoulder. "Hey, Luk-" It is quick, but you feel his lips on yours.

"It says 'hello'." He tells you with a slight smile.

It takes you a second or two to process what he means.

And you will later know how he keeps quiet all this time, for he has thought you no longer see him that way, and who gives him the hint of your secret. And he will later know how you deny your feelings for him, for you have thought he will never see you that way. But only after you hear the rustling behind the curtains where Emil emerges, walks to your direction, gathers all the components of the game you have brought minus the fake cover, and leaves both you and Lukas without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
